


Despairful, yet a Bizarre adventure.

by KauJaeger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, Stands (JoJo), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauJaeger/pseuds/KauJaeger
Summary: A Killing game mixed in with their stands! What more could you ask for!?Freedom, apparently.Makoto Naegi would also want to know what is a Stand and how do you protect yourself from a one, since, you know, he is Stand-less.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Despairful, yet a Bizarre adventure.

Standing in front of Hope’s Peak was exhilarating, the size alone made adrenaline run in Makoto's veins, and the impressiveness of the people who had gone into the school made Makoto feel vital like he was on top of the world!

And then the downhill started, and his selection came to his mind. A lottery where all of the teenagers were in and his name was drafted. It was pure luck what got him here.

And because of that, he gained his title.

“The Ultimate Lucky Student”.

Truth to be told, it did make him feel like he didn’t belong in the school, but at the same time without it, he would’ve never even gotten a chance of getting into Hope’s Peak and in his mind, that was enough to cheer him up.

But enough of that, he didn’t come to Hope’s Peak just for an internal monologue!

Taking the first steps through the entrance doors felt like he was walking into a world, he had no business being in. It all felt so… bizarre and otherworldly.

Before he could delve into it more, lightheadedness hit Makoto out of nowhere like a truck, maybe it was because of the stress he was feeling or the strangeness of a new place, but Makoto had no time to think as darkness filled his vision and his body crumpled to the floor.

  
  


Makoto had heard strange things about Hope’s Peak on the internet, sure, stuff like just being in the school was guaranteeing a five-digit salary as soon as you graduate and how some of the staff would be the most influential people in the world.

But incapacitating new students and making them wake up alone in a classroom where all of the windows are boarded up with metal plates?

No amount of preparing would make it less strange for Makoto.

Clearing his eyes of sleep, Makoto stands up, inspecting the classroom more.

_ “This will be your daily life from now on!” _ reads on the chalkboard with a cartoon bear below it and strangely enough, its face was split half with white and black colour. Even more strange was the black side’s lightning-shaped red eye . Other than those things, the classroom looked like a standard high school classroom. 

But still, those metal plates that boarded the windows were a sign, a sign of something being wrong.

Now cautious of his surroundings, Makoto started walking towards the door, taking quiet but hurried steps.

_ “I hope I’m not the only one here…” _ he whispered to himself as he slowly opened the door leading out of the class. As he was opening it, he felt something drop from his hoodies jacket.

Halting the door opening, Makoto looked at the fallen item, finding it to be a folded note of some sort. Hoping to get some answers, Makoto picked up the letter, unfolding it in the process.

**‘gO To tHE gYM tO MeeT THe OtHErs!’** the note told him, accompanied by a crudely drawn map showing a route there.

_ “So I’m not alone!” _ Makoto whispered,  _ “...hopefully they aren’t as lost as me. I really would like some information.” _

Stuffing the note/map into the pocket it fell from, Makoto, now knowing that everybody else was in the gym, opened the door completely. After which Makoto began the note again and started to make his way towards the gym.

As Makoto walked, he noticed a red flag after red flag that something was severely wrong. Instead of standard doors in the lobby, there was a massive vault door in their place.

Almost every hallway he walked through had either a camera or a machine gun attached to the ceiling, on a couple of occasions, there were both.

Makoto only hoped that those would be used as defence systems to whatever could break into the school.

It didn’t take much time for Makoto to finally arrive at the double doors which, according to the map, would be the gym doors. It did not help his anxiety; however, that instead of there being no cameras or machine guns on top of the doors, there were two machine guns on each side of the door.

Swallowing whatever spit he had in his mouth, Makoto stuffed the note into his hoodie and placed his hands on both of the door handles. To try and calm himself, Makoto took a deep breath and twisted the handles, opening the doors and revealing whatever and whoever was inside.

**CHAPTER 1:** A despairful, yet bizarre Adventure!

**START!**

  
  


Opening the doors revealed quite a lot of things to Makoto. Fifteen things to be precise, or to be even more specific, fifteen  _ people _ .

All of them stood out from each other for different reasons, all of them had that something that just yelled ‘More important than you’ at your face. Well, that was hardly a surprise; they were Ultimates after a-.

“So, do you have the capability of speaking or do you simply miss the intellectual capabilities for it and continue to stare like we are the very first humans you have seen in your pathetic life?”

And they were staring at him, should’ve focused on that first.

“Umm…” Makoto tried to form a sentence in his head as fast as he could but didn’t find any words.

Finally, he managed to form a sentence that would not make it seem like he was an idiot.

“My name is Makoto Naegi and I-”

“I’m not interested in your name nor what Ultimate you are. What’s your Stand, and what does it do?” The sharp-looking teenager interrupted him mid-sentence.

Stand? 

He was given no chance of even beginning to ask what he meant, as the tough-looking gang member (?) opened his mouth.

“Calm down Byakuya-”

“That's  _ Togami _ to you; I never gave you the right to use my first na-”   
  
“Whatever, can’t ya see that he’s a heartbeat away from a panic-induced heart attack? Go easy on him for a bit. We don’t want him to be active whatever he could have and it becoming aggressive,” the gang member finished and turned to face Makoto fully.

“You are right; he does look someone who would love to be berated by a strong, dominant woma-!” It was the plus-sized man’s turn to speak, but he was interrupted by the gothic-looking lady with… spiral hair?

“Shut it. I can already feel the aneurysm and headache that I will get from you,” she said with a tone that could freeze fire.

“I-I’m sorry m’lady! I’m sorry!”

Makoto could only stand still and watch as all of this was happening right in front of him.

Stands? What? And they thought he had something called a Stand? And it could get aggressive?

He wanted so to ask about all of it from the people in front of him, but couldn’t choose what to ask first.

So he went with the most boring one.

“Maybe we should just introduce ourselves first? Before delving into other matters?” Makoto asked with all of the courage he managed to gather.

All of the strangers stayed silent, seemingly thinking about it.

Time seemed to tick away as all of the people in the room stayed silent, some looking at the other people in the room.

Finally, a voice broke out from within the group of people.

“That is the most logical move right now, however, to save time, let’s also tell our Stands name as well. No activation, only name.”

The one who spoke was a girl Makoto hasn’t even seen amid the group. Dressed in all lavender and having purple hair made it look like she would be the first one who stood out, but Makoto got a feeling that it would be the opposite.

“I may as well start. My name is Kirigiri Kyoko, I am the Ultimate Detective, and my Stand is called Moody Blues.” She said with a neutral voice, yet didn’t take her eyes away from Makoto as she spoke, clearly studying him.

Now it was time for the gang member looking teen to open their mouth, “The Ultimate Detective huh…” he said with apparent dislike in his voice. “Ah fuck it-”   
  


“Your use of curse words is against the school regulations!” Yelled a man wearing some kind of politicians outfit, but it was completely white except a red armband he was wearing.   
  
“Could care less.” the gang member continued, “name’s Oowada Mondo, Ultimate Bike Gang Leader. The Stand’s named Crazy Diamond, just like the biker gang I’m leading!”

“So you’re just a delinquent on two wheels?” said the gothic-looking girl from before.

“The fuck did ya say?”

“I said-”

“That’s enough, both of you are simply wasting our time,” Kirigiri said, keeping the neutral voice, yet glancing both of them with a stern look in her eyes. 

“Ah, our little detective has stepped into the role of the authority figure already! I do wonder…” the gothic lady said mockingly with a smile on her face, expecting a reaction, but when it didn’t come, her smile dropped, before it rose again to her face as she continued.

“Very well, if I must. Ahem, I am Madam Celeste Lundenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. I have no intention of telling any of you what my stand is,” she stated like it was clear as day.

Mondo took a half-step forward, but stopped and turned his looks to Kirigiri, debating if he should challenge her.

Not finding it worth his time, he returned to his position and turned to face a sharp-looking teen that had separated himself from the ‘main’ group.

“Your turn.”

The teen in question looked at Mondo like he was the dirt beneath the teen shoes, before opening his mouth.

“I have no interest in knowing any of you; you only matter to me if your stand is worth the time of the Togami Corporation. But if you want to go through this simple idea, I am Byakuya Togami, the heir of the aforementioned Togami Corporation.”

Wait.

The  _ Heir?! _

Makoto felt like he wasn’t even allowed to look at the man in question, The Togami Corporation was one of the most influential and wealthiest corporations, if not  **the** most prosperous in the world. So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that the heir of the corporation was in Hope’s Peak, but it somehow took Makoto by surprise.

A silence fell upon the group yet again, everybody was either shocked by Togami’s tone of speaking or were expecting him to act a little bit more… maturely.

“That’s it? What about your stand?” rose a new voice, one that hadn’t made itself present before.

The voice belonged to a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a red tracksuit.

Togami simply turned to face the girl in question, “What made you think that I would reveal such info to peasants like you?” he declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“H-hey! Act like your age! We are all in together!” the girl protested as anger made itself known on her face.

Togami simply stared at her, “If  _ you _ are feeling so generous and sharing info that might be used against you, then go ahead, I have no intention of doing so.”

Makoto could feel the tension starting to rise as the girl, and Togami stared at each other in silence.

Before anything happened, however, a new presence made itself known as a huge, muscular girl(?) placed her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder, causing them to look up to the taller and much more prominent figure.

“He is not worth it,” she said with utmost confidence like she wasn’t bothered by anything, “ignore what he is saying and introduce yourself. I don’t think any of the people would attack you.”

The shorter girl stayed silent and dropped her head down as if debating the words she had heard.

“If you do not find the courage, then shall I go first,” she finished and took two steps forward.

“My name is Sakura Ogami. I am the Ultimate Martial Artist, and I possess a Stand called The Passion. But that is not my only ability.”

Well, that was… cryptic.

This would’ve appeared to be enough courage to the tracksuit wearing girl, as she was the next one to start speaking.

“Aoi Asahina, that’s me..! I’m The Ultimate Swimming Pro, and my Stand is Aqua Necklace!” Aoi yelled, uncertainty clear in her voice.

“Yelling loudly is not advised by the staff of Hope’s Peak! Please soften your voice!” a new voice made itself known, by ironically, yelling.

Aoi turned to face the person behind the voice, finding the man wearing some kind of politicians outfit had been the one to yell at her.

“And you are..?” Aoi carefully asked.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am the Ultimate Moral Compass and my Stand, The Hand will be the guiding hand of me!” Ishimaru, still yelling, introduced himself, although by accident.

"Calm your tits man!" Yet another voice interrupted, as a red-haired kid wrapped his arm around Ishimaru's shoulders "There's no need to yell at a gal that way!"

The black-haired kid scooted away "The Hand of the ultimate moral compass is unisex!"

"Well, then! I guess it's my turn to introduce myself!" The redhead grinned before pumping his fist "Name's Leon Kuwata! I'm the ultimate baseball star, but don't get too used to that! I'm going to be the ultimate musician someday!" Makoto swore he heard a feminine chuckle at that

"And your stand is…?" Kyoko inquired.

"Oh! My stand is called Bad Company!" He ran a hand across the back of his head

"Such idiocy" The pale lady covered her smirk with her hand.

"Well now! It's time for my introduction!" The…  **plus-sized** student next to the previously mentioned lady stepped up "My name is Hifumi Yamada! Otherwise known as the alpha and the omega! I am the Ultimate doujin artist, and my stand is…!" He gave a dramatic pause, which lasted for almost thirty seconds before the goth girl next to him yelled at him to "Get a move on already you waste of oxygen!" "Kyaaaaa! Sorry m'lady! My stand's name is Toth! And it can tell the future!"

"Hey, no fair!" A tall, big-haired guy stepped up from behind Makoto, pushing him to the side "My stand also tells the future! You're tramping my style!"

"Ah! Get off me!" Hifumi screeched as he tried to push the taller man away "If anything, it's your stand that's copying mine!"

"Stop! Both of you!" Kyoko's authoritarian voice silenced both men before she turned to the taller of the two "Introduce yourself."

"Ah! Yes, sir!" He immediately realised his mistake when he felt her death glare him "I-I mean ma'am!" he gave a soldier salute, which made Kyoko want to pinch the bridge of her nose "My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure! I'm the ultimate clairvoyant! My stand's name is Epitaph! It also tells the future! But better!" That last comment earned Hifumi's scorn.

“Your ‘Epitaph’ is nothing to my Toth! Can you Stand even tell the future reliably!?

I think not!” Hifumi screeched, challenging Hagakure into using his Stand.

It seemed to work, as Hagakure’s hair started to move, catching everyone’s attention, as it smoothly like it was carried by the wind, flew to the left of his face and calmly floated there for a while.

Everyone was ridden with tension, waiting for something to happen.

Then, out of nowhere, Hagakure began smiling.

“I see it! I see the future! In seven seconds you are going to get...”

He paused, for a moment, the smile on his face dropping and replaced by confusion.

“...attacked by hair?”

Now it was everybody else’s turn to be confused. Somebody getting attacked wasn’t ever a good thing, but they were going to be attacked by hair? That didn’t make any sense.

As everyone started checking the gym for any locations where the ‘hair’ could come away, Hifumi started giggling to himself.

“Your Epitaph said what!? This only proves that  _ my _ Toth is the only future reading ability around her-!”

All further speech came to a sudden stop as something yanked him straight up into the air suddenly.

Confusion and fear took over the group as all of them moved away from Hifumi in the air.

Makoto however, felt something rise within him. Something that he couldn’t put into words. He was also too busy to notice Kirigiri’s gaze turning to him.

As the hair around Hifumi’s leg started slowly wrapping itself around the rest of his body, a cheerful, yet calm feminine voice began speaking.

“Please calm down! I simply wanted to break them from their bickering. I don’t want to cause any harm to the rest of you.”

_ That _ was a voice Makoto remembered from within his memory.

“My name is Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop-Idol. And this is my Stand, Love Deluxe,” she lifted her hand in the general direction of Hifumi, who now was being let down gently by her stand.

As soon as Hifumi’s foot touched the ground, he was scrambling away from Sayaka as fast as his tiny legs could go.

He didn’t get far as he took a wrong step and stumbled to the ground.

“G-get away from me! You a-and your hairjob Stand!” he screeched at the top of his lungs.

“ **MY** **_WHAT?!_ ** ” Sayaka screamed, her hair already closing in on Hifumi at a neck-breaking speed.

“I’m sorry!” Hifumi begged, but Love Deluxe showed no signs of stopping. 

As Love Deluxe closed off on Hifumi, now within two meters of him, the rising feeling in Makoto only rose, and now, Makoto had a name for it. It was a mix of determination and something that he hadn’t felt ever, anger. But towards who?

“Sto-!” Makoto yelled at the top of his lungs, but before he could finish whatever followed, his voice was drowned out by another, much stronger one.

  
“ **The Hand!** ”

All of it happened so fast after that yell. There was a booming voice like something exploding, and suddenly there was a considerable gap in Sayaka’s hair and…  _ something _ blue was floating above Ishimaru, something humanoid looking.   
  
“Fighting is against the rules of Hope’s Peak! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!” Ishimaru scolded as he took quick steps towards Hifumi.

“Sexual jokes and misogyny like that will not be tolerated here. Refrain from making them.” He continued scolding Hifumi in particular, before turning his head towards Sayaka. “And you, Miss Maizono. Please come here.”

The blue humanoid… the  _ thing _ raised its right arm, then brought it down quickly in a swiping motion.

The same booming noise as before made itself known as everyone watched as Sayaka seemed to glide across the room in a split of a second as if on ice, only stopping around a meter away from Ishimaru.

“And you, Miss Maizono… please learn to control your anger. It is unbecoming for you to ‘explode’ like that.” Ishimaru scolded her with the calmest voice she could do, at least that was what it sounded to Makoto.

“So that’s what your Stand is capable of. Deleting space and items in it with swiping the space with your Stands right hand.” And suddenly, Kirigiri was in voice, his arms folded with one of them supporting her chin. Like a detective.  _ Heh. _

“That is correct, Miss Kirigiri! It is also capable of-!”

“Call it off.” Kirigiri interrupted Ishimaru, her voice sounding like a mother commanding her child after they had done something wrong. “We do not want you to even accidentally use it on us.”

For most of the people, her tone of speaking accompanied by what she said would’ve shocked them, Ishimaru however…   
  


“Very well, you are correct. Having my Stand out would create quite dangerous situations, but please refrain from disrupting me in the future!” Ishimaru responded and called his Stand off.

Kirigiri simply let her hands fall in relaxation.

“So that was a Stand?” Makoto could only silently ask of himself, as he had never seen anything like it. 

Unfortunately for him, that silent whisper was enough for Ishimaru to set his gaze upon him.

“So you wish to go next! Very well then, go right ahead!” Ishimaru yelled sternly, making everyone set their gazes upon Makoto.

“Wha-what? No-! I was just wondering what a Stand is! Since I don’t have one,” Makoto hastily said, his anxiety now spiking with the sheer amount of pressure he felt.

“Nonsense!” Ishimaru yelled, “If you were able to see my The Hand, that alone proves that you are a Stand user! Do not try to lie!”

There was a tense silence, as everyone around Ishimura started eyeing Makoto with suspicion.

“It is the truth! I have never even known about Stands before this day!” Makoto tried to defend himself but to deaf ears.

“I advise you to stop lying; it is common knowledge between Ultimates that when you prove your Ultimate Ability, you receive a Stand! So speak the truth, Makoto Naegi!” Ishimaru pressed on, now somehow with more energy and even louder.

Before Makoto could even get a word out, Kirigiri stepped out of the group and beside Ishimaru, her eyes glued to Makoto as well.

With a calm and a collected voice, she took a last look at Makoto and turned to Ishimaru.

“He is speaking the truth.”   
  
Ishimaru’s head snapped towards Kirigiri in shock.

“You know him that well? To be able to tell when he is lying or speaking the truth?”

“No, I’ve never seen him before in my life, but his body language tells me everything I need to know. And it tells me that he isn’t lying.” she finished and turned her gaze back onto Makoto.

Ishimaru seemed to consider her words, as he as well turned his gaze back onto Makoto. But not long after, he seemed to relax, as his volume dropped to the usual stage as he spoke.

“Very well! This is extremely strange, but please introduce yourself in a fast manner!”

Makoto sighed in relief, collected his thoughts as fast as he could and began his introduction.

“My name is Makoto Naegi, I am the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

And yet, even with the most straightforward introduction, he somehow had made it awkward.

Before anyone in the room could even think about what to say, a new feminine voice made itself known.

“Finally! I was getting bored of  _ waiting _ for my turn!”

Everyone’s gazes were instantly locked into the face behind the voice. This time, however, almost everyone knew the person who had talked.

“Yo boys and girls! Junko Enoshima here!” Junko yelled to all to hear as she threw a peace sign with her right hand.

Seemingly waiting for a reaction, she was like a statue in the middle of the group.

Suddenly, breaking from her statue, she dropped the peace sign and eyed the individuals within the group.

“You know, The Ultimate Fashionista!” she exclaimed, but nobody made a move.

To Makoto, she seemed a bit… off, but couldn’t quite place it.

“Ah!” Junko exclaimed again, “ You must be waiting for me to finish my introduction! That must be why all of you are so stoic! Very well. I possess the stand named-!”

**“SILENCE! THE HEADMASTER IS SPEAKING!”**

An ear breaking sound came from the intercom above all of them. All of the people present could only watch as one by one, spotlights were turned on, and all of them were turned to the stadium opposite the door where Makoto was standing.

Everyone nervously waited with bated breath as nothing happened within the spot all of the lights were pointing at.

Nothing happened for many minutes. Silence only stood still as everyone’s sights were glued to the point where all of the spotlights were pointing.

Makoto’s stress and anxiety meters were off the roof as he waited for something to happen. Soon, he couldn’t stand still anymore, taking small, but hurried steps to the closest person to him, that being Kirigiri.

With short, hurried and silent steps, Makoto made his way to Kirigiri, drawing her eyes to him in the process. When Makoto was a whispering distance from her, he placed his hands around his mouth to ‘boost’ his voice a bit.

“Hey, Kirigi-”   
  
**“CAN’T YOU KIDS BE SILENT FOR FIVE MCFUCKING MINUTES?!”**

A booming voice made itself known again, this time, however, it was right beside Makoto on Kirigiri.

Turning his gaze to the sound, he found locking eyes with a small bear toy. Its face was exactly like in the doodle on the map that Makoto had seen in his pocket.

“You teens I swear”, the bear muttered and walked between the two.

“Can’t keep your traps shut for any time at all! It’s like you little shits have so much to tell, yet the only thing that comes out of your mouths is trash!” it kept monologuing as it walked (?) to the stadium, before jumping to it.

**“MY NAME IS MONOKUMA YOU LITTLE SHITS, AND I’M THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL, SO YOU BETTER ACT HOW I WANT YOU TO ACT!”** Monokuma yelled with the booming voice that had started this whole thing in the first place.

**“NOW LISTEN UP, BECAUSE I’M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE!”**

What followed was, in Makoto’s mind, pure insanity. 

All of them are trapped in this school, forced to participate in a “killing game”. A killing game where you have to get away with murder to get out of the school. Getting caught meant death, but if you got away with it, everybody else would die and you would get out.

The more Makoto heard the more something kept rising in his body. Fear and… anger again.

Tearing his focus from Monokuma and their madness, Makoto placed both of his hands to his ears and closed his eyes, trying to get this feeling out of his body. Recalling what his parents had taught him back home.

_ “Makoto, no matter how frustrated you feel, remember, anger and violence are never the answer. No matter how much they can rile you up. You must try to be better than that.” _

As he repeated those words in his head, the anger within him started slowly to disappear.

Opening his eyes again and dropping his hands, Makoto expected to see Monokuma still monologuing or telling more of the ‘rules’ that the game had. What he didn’t expect, however, was everyone’s eyes on him, again.

“Wha- why ar-” Makoto stuttered as his eyes wandered from person to person, asking for answers with his eyes.

**“FINALLY BACK WITH US MAKOTO? DID YOU GET BORED OR SOMETHING, OR WERE YOU ALREADY PLANNING WHO YOU ARE KILLING?!”** Monokuma’s yelling interrupted anything he might’ve tried to say.  **“WHO AM I KIDDING, YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A STAND!!! AND IF YOU’D HAVE ONE, IT WOULD BE WEAK, JUST LIKE YOU”**

The cackling that followed from Monokuma’s mouth made Makoto’s heartbeat the fastest it had ever done.

As the cackling subsided slowly, but surely before it was gone altogether and all that was left was Makoto’s heavy and strained breathing. His eyes, however, were clearly out of focus, staring to the nothingness.

**“I’M NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU FROM KILLING ANYMORE! I’M SURE YOU BRICKHEADS FIND THE NEEDED ROOMS FOR YOUR SURVIVAL ANYWAY! OH, AND BE SURE TO USE THOSE STANDS CREATIVELY TO KILL! WELL, ALL BUT OUR ‘STAND-LESS’ MAKOTO HERE!”** Monokuma yelled for the last time before disappearing into nothingness in front of them all, leaving only confusion and fear behind him.

Nothing but silence followed his leave, some were scared out of their shoes, some were on the verge of tears already and Makoto could even pick up some crying amidst the group, but couldn’t identify who it was.

Makoto could only focus on nothingness in front of him, his mind only now registering truly what Monokuma had said and meant.

Murder? Makoto was supposed to get away with murder to leave?! None of this made any sense! Where were the police? Why was  _ he _ picked?! Was it because he was an Ultimate? Stands were confusing enough, but this?! This was a whole new level of confusion and strangeness! This was-! This was just too bizarre! (Roll credits.) How was he even supposed to  _ murder  _ anyone! He couldn’t even hurt a fly!

Makoto’s mind only wandered more as time went on, unaware of the conversation that was happening with the others.

After a while of wandering within his mind, Makoto felt something hitting his back from behind.

Twisting his head, he found Mondo looking straight at him.

“We have a plan, we are going to investigate the school a bit more and then return to the cafeteria, wherever it is. You are coming as well.”

_ ‘To make sure that nobody tries anything’ _ Makoto was quick to pick on.

“S-sure, just... give me a minute to collect my thoughts.” Makoto silently said with all of the confidence he could muster.

“Good.” was the only thing Mondo said before walking past him and returning to the group that was waiting for him at the middle of the gym.

Makoto let his head drop, closing his eyes to do what he had said to Mondo, collecting his tho-.

“You can let go of my arm, you know.” Mondo’s voice filled his ears suddenly out of nowhere.

_ ‘Let go of his arm?’ _ Makoto asked from himself,  _ ‘but my hands aren’t even close to hi-’ _ Makoto continued and lifted his head to look at Mondo.

A hand was gripping Mondo’s arm, but it was not Makoto’s.

A long, purple coloured arm with strange capsules on its knuckles had Mondo’s arm in a death grip, but most importantly, it was coming from  _ behind _ Makoto.

Mondo’s face twisted in annoyance as he tried to tear his arm away from whatever was holding it, turning his face towards Makoto in annoyance. 

“I said-!” but he didn’t continue what he was saying as fear claimed his eyes. Whatever was behind Makoto was causing him to react like this.

Makoto was shaking in his boots as he slowly followed the arm that was coming behind him from on top of his left shoulder. There was an unknown presence pressing his stomach, but Makoto cared only about who or what was behind him.   
  
Makoto wasn’t ready for what he saw.

A purple and white humanoid being was hugging him from behind. This being was at least a head taller than Makoto and wore an ancient Roman helmet on its head, there were also a pair of shoulder pads on its shoulders.

Silent but heavy growling could be heard coming out of its mouth, along with the spit that was leaking between its teeth, its eyes were locked with Mondo’s, filled with rage.

_ This _ was Makoto Naegi’s Stand.

It seemed like time stopped as both Makoto and Mondo were only standing still and staring at the beast that was Makoto’s Stand. Makoto himself was too afraid of moving, and Mondo couldn’t take his eyes away from it.

The group at the door watched in anticipation of what could happen before Kirigiri pushed herself to the front.

“MONDO GET AWAY FROM HIS STAND!” She screamed and started running towards Mondo and Makoto. “DO NOT ATTACK IT, GET AWAY!”

This latter yell fell to deaf ears, however, as Mondo forcefully tore his arm out of the grip that the Stand had held it in and took a couple of steps back.

“ **Crazy Diamo-!** ” Mondo tried to get his stand out, but the Stand protecting Makoto hit first and fast, running past him at the speed of a moving car before pulling it’s right arm back, and yelling the most animalistic yell Makoto had ever heard as it launched its attack.

**_“UBASHAAAAAAAAAA!!!”_ ** his Stand screamed at the top of its lungs as it threw a wild punch at what it was aiming for, Mondo’s shoulder.

A loud and an ugly crack dominated as the most deafening noise in the room, as the punch connected with Mondo’s shoulder, tearing his right arm and the clothes on top of it away from the rest of Mondo’s torso, leaving only exposed flesh and muscle at its place.

As soon as the punch finished, a new one was thrown immediately, this time it was the Stand’s left arm and before Mondo had time to even blink, the fist made a connection with his abdomen, sending Mondo flying backwards into a wall. 

The entirety of class 78 stared in shock at the sight of one of their smallest classmates slamming Mondo into a wall and even more terrified at what was standing just above said student.

A hunched over, white and purple figure, hovering protectively over the ultimate lucky student.

Said figure looked revolting, it’s face covered by some sort of glass screen, but it didn’t hide it’s barred teeth, or it’s savagely drooling mouth.

It just floated behind Makoto, it’s mouth foaming with some sort of saliva, but even that wasn’t the worst thing about it.

A foul smell started filling the classroom, making people cough because of its sheer strength of smell.

After everyone finished recoiling from the shock of seeing Mondo curb-stomped onto a wall, the students started drawing their stands out, all looking menacingly at the stuttering Makoto, who ran over to Mondo, trying to help him “O-Oh my god! Are you o-” his concern was interrupted by a punch. Not Mondo’s, the fist of Mondo’s stand, an armoured punch aimed straight for his chest.

This time it was Makoto’s turn to be slammed into a wall, which caused the purple creature to charge right at his attacker, who had gotten up now and started trying to bite and slash at the biker.

Meanwhile, two other students had charged at the foul creature. Ishimaru, Kyoko and Sakura.

The ultimate fighter used her stand to wrap it around the purple stand’s body, keeping it from slashing at Mondo any further. Still, before the biker could uppercut the Stand and Makoto into the next dimension, Ishimaru used his stand to draw Makoto’s stand closer to him. At that point, all three of them used their stands to keep the savage being still, before they heard Makoto’s voice raise “STOP!”.

At that sudden rise of voice, everyone, including the stand, turned around.

“G-Guys-! What is that!?” he looked horrified at the no longer foaming creature.

“THE FUCK YOU MEAN WHAT IS THAT!?” it was now Mondo’s turn to shout “THAT’S YOUR FUCKING STAND! AND YOU ATTACKED ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”

And now Ishimaru started yelling too “THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT.”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Kyoko interrupted, before looking at the “lucky student” “Have you seriously never used your stand until now?”

“No!?” Makoto yelled horrified but didn’t take his eye’s away from the creature that was supposed to be his Stand, “I didn’t know these ‘Stand’s were even a thing before this day!”

“So you can’t call it off then…” Kirigiri murmured to herself- the problem at hand only worsened as Makoto’s Stand started struggling in the binds it was held at.

“Then our only choice is to make Makoto unconscious” Sakura calmly pitched in.

The Stand, however, didn’t seem to like this idea at all, becoming more ferocious in its escape attempt. 

“Then that is what we must do.” Kirigiri took a brief glance at the Stand, then started sprinting towards Makoto.

Makoto tried to get a word in, but Kirigiri had already made her way extremely close to him.

“ **Moody Blues.** ”

Before Makoto could even react, a fist hit him into his cheek, sending him stumbling into the floor.

Makoto slowly sat up from the floor and tried to get any and all air into his lungs. Looking up, he only saw a light purple thing standing proudly in front of his small frame.

“This is the only way.”

Makoto could only feel, as Moody Blues threw an uppercut into his chin, sending him flying.

Makoto was already unconscious as he came back down.

  
  
  
  


**EPILOGUE 1!**

_ “You have a...Stand?” Komaru asked with big round eyes when he had made his way back home from his first day in Hope’s Peak. _

_ “It’s a new thing for me as well!” he had replied while rubbing the back of his head. “It’s kind of a fighting ghost, but we aren’t allowed to fight with them.” _

_ “Can I see it?” _

_ “I don’t think you would be able to see it, since only other Stand users can, I’m sorry.” _

_ “What’s with Ultimates and doing stuff that other Ultimates can understand?!” Komaru exclaimed, pouting at Makoto, “Does it have a name at least?” _

_ “Ehh… I’m not sure if I should say it.”  _

_ “Say it! Besides! Who’s here to rat you out to the other Ultimates?” Komaru’s mood did a complete 180° as she watched her brother with literal stars in her eyes. _

_ “But still-” _

_ “No buts! Just say it!” _

_ Makoto hesitated, he had been strictly taught that giving any information to the public or outsiders was punishable by jail. _

_ But Komaru was his sister, he could trust her! _

_ Makoto sighed and made his decision. _

  
_ “It’s called  _ **_Purple Haze_ ** _.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://silencedassassin.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @Kau_Jaeger
> 
> This is the longest thing I've written for a chapter. It beats a chapter in my other fic by 3k words.  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> 21.09.2020 Edit:  
> Fixed some grammar and misspellings.


End file.
